Prefilled hypodermic syringes generally include a rubber needle cover which is placed over the needle in engagement with the needle hub or shoulder which projects from the syringe barrel. The cover is placed over the needle during manufacture of the syringe and provides a sterile barrier, maintaining sterility until the syringe is used. In use, the rubber needle cover is removed, air is expelled from the needle, and the medication is administered. The needle cover is then replaced. In other situations, after the air and excess drug is expelled from the syringe, the rubber needle cover is placed back onto the syringe for protection until ready to administer the drug. In replacing the rubber needle cover after drawing the medication into the syringe, the syringe needle tends to protrude through the side of the rubber needle cover, particularly under emergency conditions, sometimes puncturing the finger of the nurse or paramedic. This oftentimes requires submission of a report, testing of the nurse, discomfort and other problems. Some means of protecting the user of such syringes would therefore be desirable. Rubbler needle covers are also used with syringes which are provided empty and sterile. These are used to administer drug from a vial or ampul. In use, the rubber needle cover is removed and the medication is drawn into the syringe form the vial or ampul. The cover is then replaced until the syringe is used to administer the drug to the patient.